Example embodiments relate generally to a device including an internal memory as a main memory, and more particularly to a device capable of adopting an external memory to increase a capacity of the main memory.
Demand on multi-tasking is expected to increase gradually to process various tasks simultaneously in one device. Particularly with respect to the mobile devices, the performance for multi-tasking may be a main criterion in selecting a product.
In a personal computer, if one task starts, that task may be performed continuously until the user quits the task, and thus associated codes and data reside in a system memory or a main memory. When many tasks are performed simultaneously, a capacity of the main memory may be insufficient, which may lead to degradation of the performance. Particularly in mobile devices with a small memory size, over-usage of the main memory becomes a serious problem as the demand of multi-tasking is increased.